Ivacaftor, also known as N-(2,4-di-tert-butyl-5-hydroxyphenyl)-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide, having the following Formula I:

Ivacaftor was approved by FDA and marketed by Vertex pharma for the treatment of cystic fibrosis under the brand name KALYDECO® in the form of 150 mg oral tablets.
WO2006/002421 publication discloses modulators of ATP-binding cassette transporters such as ivacaftor. This patent generally discloses a process for the preparation of modulators of ATP-binding cassette transporters such as quinoline compounds; however, specific process for the preparation of ivacaftor and its solid state details were not specifically disclosed.
WO2007/079139 publication discloses Form A, Form B and amorphous form of ivacaftor characterized by PXRD, DSC and TGA and process for their preparation. Further this publication discloses ethanol crystalate of ivacaftor in example part.
WO2009/038683 publication discloses the solid forms of ivacaftor, which are designated as Form-I (2-methylbutyric acid), Form-II (propylene glycol), Form-III (PEG400.KOAc), Form-IV (lactic acid), Form-V (isobutyric acid), Form-VI (propionic acid), Form-VII (ethanol), Form-VIII (2-propanol), Form-IX (monohydrate), Form-X (besylate Form A), Form-XI (besylate Form B), Form-XII (besylate Form D), Form-XIII (besylate Form E), Form-XIV (besylate Form F), Form-XV (besylate (2:1)), Form-XVI (besylate mono hydrate). This publication also discloses the characterization details like PXRD, DSC and TGA for the above forms and process for their preparation.
WO2011/116397 publication discloses crystalline Form C of ivacaftor, process for its preparation and pharmaceutical composition comprising the same. Also discloses characterization details of Form C, such as PXRD, IR, DSC and 13CSSNMR.
WO2013/158121 publication discloses solvated forms of ivacaftor, which are designated as Form D (acetonitrile or acetonitrile/water (75/25) solvate), Form E (Methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), MEK/water (90/1), MEK/water (90/10), MEK/water (80/20) solvate), Form F (acetonitrile/water (75/25) solvate), Form G (isopropyl acetate solvate), Form H (isopropyl acetate/water (95/5) solvate), Form I (MEK solvate), Form J (MEK/water (99/1) solvate), Form K (MEK or MEK/water (99/1) or MEK/water (90/10) or MEK/water (80/20) solvate), Form L (isopropyl acetate/water (95/5) solvate), Form M (MEK or MEK/water (99/1) solvate), Form N (MEK/water (90/10) or MEK/water (80/20) solvate), Form O (MEK or MEK/water (99/1) solvate), Form P (MEK/water (90/10) or MEK/water (80/20) solvate), Form Q (MEK/water (80/20) solvate), Form R (acetonitrile solvate), Form S (MEK/water (80/20) solvate), Form T (isopropyl acetate/water (95/5) solvate), Form W (acetonitrile/water (90/10) solvate), Form XX (from 10% water/acetonitrile) and hydrate B (hydrated form). This patent further discloses characterization details like PXRD and TGA for the above forms and process for their preparation.
WO2014/118805 publication discloses crystalline forms of ivacaftor designated as Form D, Form E, Form E1, Form G and Form G′; amorphous ivacaftor designated as Form I and Form II; crystalline ivacaftor solvates such as n-butanol solvate, methanol solvate, propylene glycol solvate, DMF solvate, THF solvate, DMF:ethylacetate solvate. This publication further discloses the process for the preparation of said forms along with their characterization details.
WO2015/070336 publication discloses polymorphic form APO-I and MIBK solvate of ivacaftor along with its characteristic PXRD details, process for its preparation and pharmaceutical composition comprising them.
CN 104725314A publication discloses ivacaftor new polymorph D, which is obtained by crystallization of ivacaftor from acetonitrile/water. This publication further discloses characteristic details such PXRD, IR and DSC of ivacaftor new polymorph D.
Polymorphism is the occurrence of different crystalline forms of a single compound and it is a property of some compounds and complexes. Thus, polymorphs are distinct solids sharing the same molecular formula, yet each polymorph may have distinct physical properties. Therefore, a single compound may give rise to a variety of polymorphic forms where each form has different and distinct physical properties, such as different solubility profiles, different melting point temperatures and/or different x-ray diffraction peaks. Since the solubility of each polymorph may vary, identifying the existence of pharmaceutical polymorphs is essential for providing pharmaceuticals with predictable solubility profiles. It is desirable to investigate all solid state forms of a drug, including all polymorphic forms and solvates, and to determine the stability, dissolution and flow properties of each polymorphic form.
Polymorphic forms and solvates of a compound can be distinguished in a laboratory by X-ray diffraction spectroscopy and by other methods such as, infrared spectrometry. Additionally, polymorphic forms and solvates of the same drug substance or active pharmaceutical ingredient, can be administered by itself or formulated as a drug product (also known as the final or finished dosage form), and are well known in the pharmaceutical art to affect, for example, the solubility, stability, flowability, tractability and compressibility of drug substances and the safety and efficacy of drug products.
The discovery of new polymorphic forms and solvates of a pharmaceutically useful compound, like ivacaftor, may provide a new opportunity to improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product. It also adds to the material that a formulation scientist has available for designing, for example, a pharmaceutical dosage form of a drug with a targeted release profile or other desired characteristic. New polymorphic forms of the ivacaftor have now been discovered and have been designated as ivacaftor Form-L1, Form-L2, Form-L3, Form-L4, Form-L5, Form-L6, Form-L7, Form-L8, Form-L9, Form-L10, Form-L11, Form-L12A, Form-L12B, Form-L13 and Form-L14.